


Choose your family

by DreamingIsAlwaysPossible



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Not Everyone, Canon Compliant, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Light Angst, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, i guess, implied WayV, kind of, pre WayV, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible/pseuds/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible
Summary: Ten has a choice to make.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Choose your family

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short idea I got and I just couldn't let it go. Hope you like it.

They all knew NCT most probably was going to continue to expand. They knew the concept had some sort of goal to connect a group to major cities or countries. This still hadn’t prepared Ten for the meeting he was sitting in. 

It varied a lot how much input they as idols could have in the decisions made about the groups. That he was allowed to even sit in on this meeting was something of a surprise, let alone that they asked what he thought of the new idea. He appreciated that they asked what he thought before they made the decision but this one was perhaps one of the few that he hadn’t been prepared for and he couldn’t say why.

They were creating a new sub-unit aimed at the Chinese market, not very surprising, SM had made attempts to break in there before. They were at the moment discussing if Ten were to join this new group. It would be beneficial to have some already known members, so Ten, Sicheng, Lucas and Kun who had connections to China were suggested, not really a shock either. 

Since none of these things were unpredictable he couldn’t say why he wasn’t prepared for this conversation. 

Perhaps it was because it became so much more real when talking about it with in an official meeting and not speculations with the closest bandmates, protected by the dark of the night. 

Another thing that perhaps contributed to the overwhelmed feeling was that if they joined, they would be moving abroad, leave all the people they currently knew, except each other, behind. They would no longer be just a short walk from the rest of the members of NCT, and not just for a tour, but for the foreseeable future. They would be leaving all the boys they grew up around, the people he had expected to share this journey with.

He met Sicheng’s eyes across the table. He could see the conflict he felt reflected there.

But this is what they had been preparing for. They had done it all once before when first left their families to become a part of SM and NCT. 

They both knew what the decision would be, it is a great opportunity. A chance to get a more secure role and position. A chance to get more recognition for what they do. A chance to more lines. A greater outlet for their creativity. 

There was no point of asking for time to think about it. There would be no chance to confer with the friends not sitting in this meeting. 

When it was time to give their thoughts on the project Ten realised there was only one response he could give. All he could do was hope that the new members could be a home just as much as the ones he was leaving behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some thoughts for a second part of this if anyone's interested.


End file.
